Brackets y la regla
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: - ¿Te han puesto brackets? -pregunta el de la gorra arqueando una ceja. - No, bobo, es que me comí un robot de Mojo y se me quedaron las migajas entre los dientes -responde irónica la del lazo. [One-Shot]


**DISCLAIMER: Si me perteneciera _Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z_, pondría esta historia en un capítulo. ¿Existe el capítulo? No. Entonces, no me pertenecen.**

**INSPIRATED: En esa armadura que llevo en la boca y que me jode la existencia. Se me ocurrió que, si le pasaba a Momoko, la pobre se echaría a llorar (como yo casi hago cuando me dijeron que no podría comer gominolas... T.T)**

**WARNING: En España, a la menstruación también la llamamos "la regla". No sé si en otros sitios también se le llamará así, pero quería asegurarme para que no haya confusión. Ah, y mis intentos de humor son patéticos, lo siento mucho.**

**DEDICATED: A todas las mujeres dulce-maníacas (como yo) que cayeron en desgracia cuando les pusieron los brackets. ¿Por qué solo a las mujeres? Porque nosotras somos las que tenemos que soportar esa mancha roja en las bragas una vez al mes.**

* * *

**_Brackets y la regla_**

Ella está por echarse a llorar. Pero no le dará esa satisfacción al chico que ahora la mira burlón, esperando un grito por su parte, una rabieta o, lo que él quiere obtener, un llanto.

Su mejor amigo es a veces tan… tan… tan… bueno, tan Brick. Sabe de su maldita situación, pero, aun así es tan malo como para recordárselo una y otra vez y torturarla con eso. No solo se burló de ella cuando se lo dijo, aún más cuando de lo mostró, sino que ahora quiere hacerle pasarlo mal. Y es que… ¿no podría, por el amor de Dios, dejar de comer ese regaliz tan lentamente? O que se fuera a otra parte. Ya le vale a ella tener que llevar una armadura en la boca como para estar siempre recordando que estará dos años sin poder tocar las chuches.

- ¡Demonios, Brick, para ya! –ya está. Momoko explotó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hago algo mal? –sonríe de nuevo con altanería, intentando aguantar la risa.

A Momoko es muy fácil provocarla con los dulces. Antes de esa visita al dentista, se enrabietaba si no le dabas uno, pero ahora no puede comerlos. Él está disfrutando por cada una de las chuches que ella le gorroneó; el verla sufrir de esa manera no tiene precio. Cierto que sabe que más tarde eso de no poder tocar el azúcar se volverá un problema muy gordo. En una semana ella estará de los nervios, y lo peor, es que coincidirá con su ciclo. Sí, ha estudiado el período de su mejor amiga para prevenirse de esos días en los que la Akatsutsumi o está excesivamente sensible o gritándole por una nimiedad. Pero, hasta ese momento, quiere disfrutar al máximo.

- ¡Deja de comer así ese estúpido regaliz! ¡O vete con él a otra parte! –vaya, la pelirroja insultando a las chuches. La cosa va por mal camino.

- No puedo irme, recuerda que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de historia –atacando con los deberes.

Les dieron un día para hacer un trabajo de veinte páginas sobre los romanos por parejas, y ella odia entregar los deberes tarde o incompletos. Por eso están a las siete de la tarde en la habitación totalmente rosa de Momoko, con un ordenador, varios libros de historia y un folio en blanco frente a ellos.

- Pues tira el regaliz –una parte de su corazón acaba de hacer "crack", pero es todo por culpa de Brick. Es él quien la obliga a decir esas cosas hirientes hacia el amor de su vida: los dulces- y ponte ya enserio, en vez de ser el niñato idiota de hace dos años.

- ¿Ahm? -¿se ha equivocado en su cálculo del ciclo de la rosita? No, es imposible. Hace dos semanas Momoko estaba llorando viendo un documental en el que salía cómo las arañas atrapaban a sus presas y luego las mataban- Oye, ¿por casualidad no estarás en esos días del mes?

PLAF

Genial idea preguntar eso, Brick. Has sido un perfecto imbécil. Esa pregunta ha sido digna de salir de los labios de Butch, el idiota #1, reconocido ya no solo por Kaoru. Y sí, el rojito se merece el puesto de idiota #2; hay que ser realmente estúpido para decirle eso a una chica, y más estúpido aún para preguntárselo a una Momoko Akatsutsumi imposibilitada de meterse azúcar en el cuerpo. Porque lo que pasa con la PPGZ rosa cuando no puede comer dulces y eres el gran gilipollas que le pregunta si tiene las bragas manchadas de rojo, es que acabas en el suelo con una enorme marca carmín en la cara.

- ¡BRICK JOJO, ERES UN MALDITO PREVERTIDO! –la chica de ojos rosas está roja de rabia… y de vergüenza, ya que el memo de la gorra roja ha dado de lleno. Esa mañana había tenido que ponerse una compresa, ya que no quería tener una enorme mancha de sangre en el pantalón.

- Vale, vale… lo siento, perdona –disculpas patéticas del líder de los RRBZ. Se levanta masajeándose la mejilla-. Si quieres, luego te invito a un helado, eso sí que puedes comerlo, ¿no?

La cara de Momoko cambia totalmente. Sus ojos resplandecen de alegría y muestra una gran sonrisa sin enseñar los dientes. Seguramente Brick ya se ha dado cuenta de que ha acertado y de que tiene que tratarla bien para que después no lo lamente. Lo obliga a inclinarse un poco cuando ella se cuelga de su cuello para plantarle un gran beso en el cachete colorado.

- Brick Jojo, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener -él ríe, ante una acción tan típica de su amiga pelirroja. Una ofensa, una disculpa con helado incluido y un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo sé –responde, cuando Momoko ya se ha descolgado de él.

La chica sonríe, esta vez mostrando lo brackets que lleva desde el día anterior. A pesar de ese aparato en la boca de la chica, se ve igualmente guapa, y más guapa se verá cuando se los quite. Sin embargo, Brick no se perderá ni una sola vez en la que Momoko se coma un sándwich… Lo dicho: ver a la Akatsutsumi perder los nervios o la dignidad, no tiene precio.

* * *

**Hoooooooola.**

**Al teclado una FRIKI con síntomas de OTAKU.**

**Ammmm... Pues, no tengo nada que decir, la verdad. Pero, aun así abriré la boca (o pondré las manos en el teclado). No me digáis que, los que llevan brackets no sufrieron los primeros días por: el dolor y el no poder comer como una persona normal. **

**Cómo hecho de menos los chicles, los ositos Haribo, lo Sugus... ¡Oh, los Sugus! ¡Amaba los Sugus! Cuando me pusieron esta armadura bucal, casi me echo a llorar... y más aun cuando en la cafetería del instituto pusieron nuevas gominolas. Entré en un estado depresivo increíble... Y encima, no poder comer una hamburguesa sin, después del mordisco, acabar con tu vida social. ¿Es o no es triste, por muy bien que te queden los dientes después de dos años de tortura?**

**BESOS, GENTECITA**


End file.
